Tank 1
Not to be confused with the Tank 2 '''About the Tank 1' The Tank 1 is a late-game zombie capable of stunning towers by throwing rocks. Rocks thrown will split into fragements upon contact with a tower causing other towers to be stunned. A stronger variant of this zombie called the Tank 2 is encountered in Wave 46. Eventhough it has slow speed, its health makes up for it making this zombie a threat. Its slow speed allows it to stun more towers which would allow any zombies in front of it to advance. They can also become meatshields for slow and high health bosses such as the Carrier 1. However, they stand still while throwing rocks at the towers which may cause the zombies to go in front of them. They are mostly found in groups of 2-6. Appearance The Tank is a gray muscular zombie with gray musclular arms that is used to throw rocks, dark gray torso, wears brown shorts and has green legs. He has glowing red eyes instead of glowing blue eyes like the Brute. Taking on the Tank 1 Tanks can be pretty stressful in terms of its health. Their ability to stun towers along with their high health gives people a hard time to take it down. Try using "distraction"/cheap towers such as the Freezer, Scout, or Gladiator in order for the tank to be distracted on to the tower and stun it while the other towers will deal massive damage to it. Placing towers far away from the tank is recommended as they would not get stunned and instead be ignored. Tanks will try to stun cliff towers placed only in high places but will fail due to rocks not reaching the height. It is recommended to not put your towers in a spot of put it directly next to the path as a large amount of towers will be stunned. However, cliff towers placed on top of the zombie's spawn entrance will still get stunned by the tank probably because of the hitboxes. High level Minigunners and Crook Bosses would easily drain its health with rapid fire. Outlaw and Rocketer could work since it deals splash damage and has very longe range and high damage. Commander can speed up the process of taking down the tanks. Military Base can counter it since it cannot be stunned and can deal rapid fire, splash, and ram damage to the Tank 1 unlike the Crooks spawned by the Crook Boss which can be stunned. Stunned crooks would stop shooting and will proceed to walk forward as if there are no zombies nearby, leading to their death. Trivia * You can use your Roblox character to block the Tank's attacks. * The Tank is based off of the R2D Tank. * Even though a Brute wears a helmet, it still has less health than a Tank. This is probably to make the SFOTH Event possible. *The Tank 1 and Tank 2 roars when it is killed or when it is spawned. Update History *(6/16/19) Tank 1 added. Category:Zombies